


О важности разговоров по душам

by fealin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: Колдовать, полностью потеряв контроль над телом, застряв бессильным наблюдателем в собственной черепной коробке, невозможно. Но сейчас — крайне необходимо.





	О важности разговоров по душам

**Author's Note:**

> события после «Тор: Рагнарёк», АУ к «Мстители: Война бесконечности»

Творить заклятие всегда сложно. Нужна концентрация, сосредоточенность, уверенность в каждой руне и собственных силах, хладнокровие, желание и возможность идти до конца.

Но самое главное — нужна свобода.

Колдовать, полностью потеряв контроль над телом, застряв бессильным наблюдателем в собственной черепной коробке, невозможно. Но сейчас — крайне необходимо. Поэтому Локи ищет. Было бы достаточно любой, самой ничтожной бреши, малейшей зацепки, крохотной лазейки. Но пока все его попытки тщетны — он лишь бьётся о гладкие зеркальные стены. Тот, кто смог и не побоялся сотворить с ним такое, безусловно хорош. Очень хорош, но не идеален, просто не может быть идеален. Подобной мысли Локи даже не допускает и продолжает искать, мысленно ощупывая миллиметр за миллиметром своды тюрьмы внутри собственного тела, потому что должен успеть предупредить. Единственное, что ему необходимо, это найти хотя бы незначительную слабость, которая есть у каждого, чтобы надавить, расшатать, проникнуть сквозь.

И он находит. Но не позволяет просочиться ни радости, ни вздоху облегчения. Лишь изо всех сил старается никак не реагировать на эту маленькую победу, потому что существо, заточившее его, пока не проявило себя до конца, и Локи всё ещё не знает, как работают его чары, и чем можно привлечь внимание. Локи начинает плести заклинание, пока собственные ноги бесконтрольно ведут его на верную смерть. Вернее, на обещанные тысячелетия боли. А рука сжимает тот самый источник большей части проблем и неудач в недавнем прошлом. В последний раз, видимо.

«Это ловушка.  
Уводи людей.  
Беги.  
Брат».

***

Тор просыпается как по щелчку. Сердце заходится в груди так, будто его за секунду разогнали с нуля до скорости света. В голове звучит голос Локи, одновременно далеко и неправдоподобно чётко. «Беги… Ловушка… Уводи людей…» И полное отчаяния, вместо прощания: «Брат». 

Магия.

Тор протягивает руку на вторую половину постели — пуста. Он встаёт и быстро идёт к контейнеру в стене, уже точно зная, что не обнаружит там тессеракта. Та передышка, что дал им Танос на обдумывание его абсурдных предложений, оказалась просто западнёй. А ведь Локи предупреждал. И уйти хотел, с самого начала, улететь подальше со своим проклятым камнем, чтобы беду отвести, да Тор не отпустил, уговорил, убедил неизвестно как. Хотя нет, известно: очень трудно отказать тому, кто держит тебя под бёдра и клянётся, что самое безопасное место здесь, рядом с ним, навсегда, что вместе они смогут справиться с кем угодно.

Дурак, самоуверенный дурак!

Первая инстинктивная реакция бездумно броситься спасать брата быстро отходит на второй план перед осознанием того, что ответственность за всех, кто находится на этом корабле, лежит именно на нём. 

И Тор с силой бьёт по панели управления. Красная тревога. Эвакуация.

***

Наверное, именно так ощущается предательство: когда твоя же собственная рука передаёт врагу то единственно ценное, что могло помочь выторговать спасение. Локи судорожно думает, как потянуть время, но контроль хотя бы над языком ему не возвращают. Довольно продуманно.

— Наконец-то, я заждался, — непонятно, обращается Танос к нему или к тем, кто привёл его. — Всё, что мне принадлежит, рано или поздно возвращается ко мне. А вот отработанный материал я предпочитаю выкидывать. И твой лживый рот мне точно больше не нужен. Сделайте ему новый!

С гнусным смешком Танос неопределённо взмахивает рукой, и из-за спины Локи появляется тень и быстрым движением проводит ножом по горлу. Кровь брызжет на пол, но тело всё ещё не подчиняется ему, он не может поднять руки в попытке закрыть рану, не может даже подогнуть дрожащие колени, лишь распахивает глаза в немом крике. 

— Не притворяйся! Вашего брата так просто не убьёшь, даже открытый космос не справится. Зато сделает твои мучения вечными, как я и обещал. За борт его! – командует Танос, — оттуда вид лучше на то, как горит корабль его самонадеянного братца! Следующая остановка — Земля!

***

В космосе тишина совершенна, в космосе леденящий холод, в космосе абсолютная тьма с разрозненными точками невыносимо далёких звёзд. Тем более неуместно и устрашающе смотрится на этом фоне погребальный костёр, которым стал их корабль для сотен людей. Однако, вместо отзвуков взрывов Тор слышит ровный гул мотора челнока, что кажется ему неправильным, нереальным, слишком спокойным и умиротворяющим.  
Он не знает, сколько человек из его народа уцелело, но всех их уведут в безопасное место и защитят Страж Врат и Валькирия. Нелёгкая им доля досталась, но они справятся, Тор уверен. 

Танос забрал то, зачем прилетал, и корабль его растворился без следа, оставив за собой боль и разрушения. Тор же возвращается назад, чтобы найти брата. Пусть это звучит эгоистично, но он не простит себе, если хотя бы не попытается. С ним вместе отправился Халк, пара добровольцев и лекарь — это почему-то кажется важным, это станет провидением. 

Тор не знает дороги, что может привести его к брату, он тщетно пытается услышать тот самый голос в своей голове, но даже не может быть уверен, что Танос не забрал Локи с собой. Тор просто с присущим ему упрямством и абсолютной верой возвращается к месту боя.

Он уже успевает отчаяться, когда удача наконец-то решает вернуться, а может и богу нужно иногда возблагодарить иных богов. Тор недвижно стоит перед иллюминатором, пытаясь подыскать подходящее божество для молитвы, когда во тьме, разукрашенной красными отсветами, замечает очертания тела. Это Локи, нет абсолютно никаких сомнений. Тело парит без движения в окружении неправдоподобно ярких капель, невольно вызывающих ассоциации с эфиром.

Но он жив, Тор знает, верит, потому что не может быть иначе.

Когда Локи оказывается внутри челнока, первое, что слышит Тор — страшный булькающий звук, с которым кровь маленькими порциями выплёскивается из зияющей раны на горле. Отвратительный звук одновременно заползает под кожу, бьёт под дых и рождает бесконтрольный страх. Однако Тор оказывается прав — Локи жив. И силиться сказать что-то. Тор наклоняется низко, к самым губам, чтобы расслышать слова, но всё тщетно. Тогда Локи берёт его за руку, закрывает глаза, замолкает и, кажется, даже дышать перестаёт, а в голове у Тора вновь раздаётся голос, далёкий, чёткий, бестелесный: «Он летит в Мидгард… предупреди… своих друзей, брат».

В этот момент лекарь с силой отталкивает Тора, ему всё равно, царь тот или бог, когда он стоит между ним и его пациентом. Тор легонько ударяется о стенку челнока и будто приходит в себя. Он оборачивается к Халку, уже продумывая, каким образом отправить того на Землю.

***

Несколько часов спустя они летят вслед за остальными на планету, которую выбрали для временного укрытия, Тор подходит к лежащему Локи, усаживается рядом и переплетает их пальцы. Голос Локи в его голове на этот раз не пугает: 

«Я не сказал “спасибо”».

— Я не сказал «прости», — вслух отвечает ему Тор.

«Я тоже».

Улыбка чуть касается бледного измученного лица, и Тор понимает, что сделал правильный выбор на этот раз. Как и каждый предыдущей.


End file.
